


Second Chances

by StarryNight1525



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNight1525/pseuds/StarryNight1525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot I came up with one night. </p>
<p>Lydia giggled at his response. She couldn’t remember the last time she had giggled. Oh, what was this boy doing to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

Malia and Stiles were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria waiting on the rest of the pack when Malia spoke up;“Stiles, I think we need to talk.”

Now, usually when a girl says this sentence a boy would get nervous; apprehensive about where this was going. Stiles; being well Stiles thought Malia wouldn’t know this rule of relationships though so he only display his usual anxiety level.

“Okay, about what?” He ask.

“I don’t want us to be dating anymore.” Malia said bluntly.

“Uh, why?” Stiles asked completely shocked.

“For one, we’ve been together for over a year and neither of us has ever said ‘I love you’ to the other.” Malia started truthfully.

“We’re taking our time.” Stiles retaliated.

“Stiles, if that was true we wouldn’t be having sex. Like at all.”   
Stiles gave her a small shrug. He knew it as true, plus he still loved Lydia.

“And for two, you still love Lydia.” Malia informed him taking a bite of her slice of pizza. Stiles just stared at her wondering if she could read minds as well. “Every time you are around her I can smell it. I first thought it was for me but then I realized that if that was the case I would smell it all the time and I don’t.”

“Malia, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything…” Stiles started explaining to her.

“I’m not hurt Stiles, I understand. Plus, Kira explained the stuff I didn’t. There’s only two things I want.” Malia said simply.

“Okay, what’s that?” Stiles ask both confused and at ease with his current situation.  
“I want us to stay friends. We are in a pack together so that would just be awkward. The second thing is I want you to tell her how you really feel.” Malia said smiling at him.

“Well, I can agree to the first, for sure. The second part may be a little harder.” Stiles said while running a hand through his hair.

“Why will it be hard?” Malia ask.

“I’m pretty sure she doesn’t feel the same way and I think she’s dating Parrish.” Stiles admitted  
.  
“She’s not dating Parrish. She’s just helping him figure out what he is.” Malia said looking over to where Theo sat.

“How do you know?” Stiles ask curiously.

“I ask.” Malia said with a shrug.

Stiles sat there completely shocked by Malia’s gall. Really?   
“You mean you just came out and ask? Simple as that?” 

“Yes, no shhh, here she comes.” Malia stated.

Stiles just stared at the were-coyote. On one hand he was glad that Malia and Lydia’s relationship was becoming more than heated arguments and death stares but on the other how could she just come out and ask that. He also prayed to every god he could think of that Malia hadn’t told Lydia how he “smelt” when he was around her. 

As Scott, Kira, and Lydia came to join them Stiles became very aware that Lydia had sat down next to him, placing her hand on his thigh as she sat down. He looked down at her hand then up at Malia; she gave him a knowing glance. That’s when Stiles decided the women in his life were going to be the death of him. As he looked up, trying to pay attention to the conversation at hand, Stiles noticed Scott staring at him. He gave his best friend a nod letting him know he was okay. 

***

As they were all walking toward the parking lot, Stiles caught a look from Malia. What could it hurt asking to hang out later, right?  
“Hey Lydia!” Stiles yelled at her as he ran over to her car.

“Yes, my dear Stiles?” Lydia ask with a smile. 

“Would you maybe want to come over and hang out like old times? Maybe I could provide a new set of eyes for whatever Parrish is.” Stiles ask crossing his fingers.

“Uh, sure. I’ve got to go home and check on Prada and water Mom’s flowers but I’ll be over after that.” Lydia agreed. 

“Yeah, sounds good. Just one question.” Stiles said feeling nervous of all of a sudden.

“What’s that?” She ask, getting into her car.

“Chinese or pizza?” 

“Pizza! I’ll see you soon.” Lydia said with a giggle.   
Stiles waved at her as she pulled away, not knowing she was just as nervous and hopeful as he was. 

***

Stiles got home a little after four. he had to make a stop at the local pizzeria to get Lydia’s favorite veggie pizza and a supreme for himself. He placed both in the stove and put the dishes from breakfast that morning in the dishwasher. In the middle of him cleaning off the living room table Lydia knocked on the door. He stood in place for a minute thinking she would walk on in, but when she didn’t he went to the door..

“Why did you knock?” Stiles ask one of his eyebrows hitched in curiosity.

“I didn’t want to barge on in. I didn’t know if Malia was here.” She responded.

“It’s weird.” Stiles said, eyebrows now drawing together. 

“ Okay, good to know. Now, can I come in or do you want to continue to harass me out here?” Lydia ask teasingly.

Stiles stepped back to let her in, finally taking her in completely. She was dressed in a pair of black leggings, one of his old lacrosse shirts and a pair of TOMS. Her hair was time in a loose bun on her head. This was his favorite look. Comfortable, at ease with herself, with him.

“So, living room or your bedroom?” She ask turning to look at him.

“Either, it’s whatever you’re comfortable with.” Stiles shrugged.

“How about living room. Malia may not appreciate my scent on your bed.” Lydia concluded; more to herself than to Stiles; moving toward the living room. 

Stiles realized two things, the first being that Lydia apparently hadn’t caught the memo that he and Malia had broke up. The second being Malia hadn’t realized what she was doing by asking him to tell Lydia how he felt. He had lost count on how many times he had made a fool of himself trying to do just that. He doesn’t recall one good outcome. He wished at that moment he had some of Malia’s bluntness.

“Heelllllooooo?!?! Earth to Stiles!” Lydia said trying to bring him back to the present.

“Sorry,” Stiles said refocusing his eyes, “what were you saying?”

“I ask if you wanted to eat first or take a look at the beasitary.” Lydia said looking at him with one of her looks that he knew she was analyzing him.

Stiles moved into the living room, “Let me see what you’ve got here. I’m not hungry right now.”

“What’s wrong Stiles?” Lydia ask walking to sit next to him. He turned and looked at her. She was going to find out eventually.

“Malia broke up with me today.” He informed her. 

Lydia looked up at him, trying to decide the best way to respond. Your first break-up is never easy, but Lydia felt guilty because this relationship was over and now maybe she could tell him how she felt. After he had a grieving period, of course. 

“Did she say why?” Lydia ask carefully, trying to navigate through this information.

“Because we had been together like a year and neither of us had told the other ‘I love you’.” Stiles replied, looking at a post-it with Lydia’s handwriting on it.

“Like a year? Stiles, you guys had been together for over a year! How could you not know that?!?!” She asked outraged.

This wasn’t like the Stiles she knew. Her Stiles remembered every single important date that has occurred in his life. The boy celebrates the day Scott got the bite for Pete’s sake.  
“The better question is how do you know how long we were together?” Stiles ask curiously.

“I...uh...I’m a genius Stiles. I can remember a lot of things.” Lydia huffed walking into the kitchen. Stiles followed her.

“Uh huh. And you remember I know you, Lydia Martin. That means I know when you’re trying to hide something.” Lydia stilled, this small gesture made Stiles believe he had the upper hand. When she turned around to face him again he realized just how wrong he was.

“Hide something from you? I’m pretty sure everyone in the pack knows exactly what you think I’m hiding! AND THAT INCLUDES MASON!!!!”

Stiles just stood there in complete shock. The entire pack? He blinked a couple of times. How could he be so blind? Was it something bad? He ran his hands through his hair.

“Okay, this isn’t going like I thought it would.” Stiles admitted.

“How’s that? You figure since things with Malia are over you could just call me up and things go back to the way they were?!” Lydia ask hottly.

“Yes, no. No. Ughh!” Stiles groans running his hands through his hair again.

“Will you stop that and talk to me?” Lydia ask, trying to calm down before she  
completely lost it.

“I’m trying Lyds, really. I’m just scared here.” Stiles whispered taking a seat at the table. Lydia walked over to him putting her hand on his cheek.

“Hey, it’s me. You know you can tell me anything. No matter what. I’m right here.” He leaned into her hand and looked into her big beautiful green eyes.

“I know Lydia, but this is big. It could change everything here.” He admitted. She was now nervous.

“Okay, on a scale of Scott playing with a puppy to being possessed by the Nogitsune, where are we?”

“Really? That’s the scale you went with?” Stiles shook his head, only Lydia. “Allison pulling a condom out of Scott’s pocket in front of Chris.” 

Lydia thought about that for a minute, as she walked over to the cabinet she knew he had hid the gushers in. After grabbing a pack and sitting on the counter she ask, “Okay, who are you in this situation? Because if you’re Allison this should be hilarious.

“You’re mocking me Martin.” Stiles said as he walked to stand in front of her. “I’m Scott.”

“Mmm,” she said as she chewed on one of the treats. “Just tell me Stiles, I promise not to freak out.”

He looked her dead in the eyes and leaned in so his mouth was next to her ear, “I love you.” He whispered.  
When he leaned back and looked at her, she was stock still and pale. This just royally messed everything up. As much as he wanted to ask her what she was thinking, he gave her a time. Finally, she looked up at him, she placed the packet of chewy treats on the counter and before Stiles could register what she was doing, Lydia was kissing him.

But this time it was different. When she kissed him in the locker room it was hurried, urgent at first then softened. This kiss was like she was trying to convey every thought, every feeling she ever had for Stiles into it.   
Stiles slowly put his hands on either side of her face, taking a step forward so she wouldn’t fall when he started pulling her, trying to get as close as possible. 

While his hands were in her hair, she fisted his white t-shirt and tried pulling him closer, even though there was no where else for either of them to go. This kiss was better than the first. Stiles got to kiss her the way he had always wanted. 

A kiss full of love, passion, care, and seduction. They pulled apart, foreheads still touching, Lydia looked up at him.

“I love you too.” She said breathlessly.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you say that.” He replied.

Lydia giggled at his response. She couldn’t remember the last time she had giggled. Oh, what was this boy doing to her.


End file.
